Because of her
by Caitlin Delaney
Summary: Harry Potter decided to come back to Hogwarts for his last year. Lord Voldemort still didn't attack and no one from the wizarding community believe that he will attack anytime soon. What will happen? Is the wizarding community right? And what about Harry?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of JKR characters, objects, spells or anything else... You know that story, right?

* * *

Summary: Harry Potter decided to come back to Hogwarts for his last year. Lord Voldemort still didn't attack and no one from the wizarding community believe that he will attack anytime soon. What will happen? Is the wizarding community right? And what about Harry?

* * *

**Because of her...**

Harry Potter opened his eyes and quickly searched for his glasses which were lying on the night stand. He placed them on their place and got out of the bed. The house and all neghborhood were still silent. It was still early, dawn. He was pretty sure that this will be the last time he will be waking up in the Privet Drive, in the Dursleys house. The most of the summer vacation he spent away from there, he was in the Burrow, Grimmauld place... But still, he had to spent at least few days in this house. Even though the blood bond weakened, it could still protect him. Now when Dumbledore was gone, he couldn't take any chances. At all. Every, even tiny mistake could cause his death. And he wasn't allowed to die. At least not yet. He found clean shirt and pants on the chair and put them on. Then he finally turned on the light. His things, clothes, books, quills, parchments and everything else were all around the room. He collected all those things and placed them into his large Hogwarts suitcase. This was the first day of the school. His seventh and final year in Hogwarts. He still couldn't believe that. It was so hard to get back after everything what happened last year. He couldn't believe that those things happened either. Who would have thought that Snape would actually kill Dumbledore, and that Dumbledore will fall? The answer was, no one. Well, almost no one, Death Eaters knew, and Voldemort... In those last summer months he was expecting that Voldemort will attack. That he will attack him or that he will draw attention by attacking someone else. Now everyone knew about his return. Basically, everyone.

He walked his suitcase and placed last few books in it. He raised his head and noticed one other thing. One picture was still standing on the night stand. No, he didn't forget about it. He couldn't forget about something in what he was looking at every night while he was laying in his bed. About something he saw in his dreams. A picture of the girl he knew very well. Soon, he will see her. He knew that and that was making him kinda nervous. That was, of course ridiculus.

"Accio picture!" he sid clearly and the picture flew over into his hand. After one short look he put it in the suitcase as well and then closed it. He was ready to go. However, it was still too early to leave the house. So he decided to wait. At least for two or three hours. He pulled the suitcase out of the room and down into the living room. Then he walked over to the kitchen. Surpisingly, he realized that he wasn't alone in there.

"Good morning." he said shortly to his aunt who was sitting by the table. She raised her head and looked at him.

"Oh Harry. Come. Sit. I was hoping that you will come down before others awake." she said almost softly.

He raised his eyebrows. This wasn't her usual behaviour. Some things obviously changed. He wasn't sure were they good or bad though. A long time before he has learned that Dursleys can always turn the best thing in the world, to the enormus crap. Without any comment, he walked over to the table and took a seat.

"Yes aunt Petunia?" in that moment he could almost sware that he saw a hint of smile on her face.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you before you leave. Yes, I know I've never did that before. But believe me, I don't want you to think that I want to get rid of you." she paused "Not anymore."

Harry's surprisement and shock were groving from second to a second. This was a pretty big change. And for now it seemed that it was a good one.

"As you've had a chance to notice, I know some things about the wizarding world. It's not much, but I know enough to realize what is going on. And to know that you are in danger." she continued looking at him "When they left you on our doorstep, they left a message as well. The words were serious, written in a hurry. But they were enough. The death of my sister didn't leave me complitely cold. I was simply denying that I had a sister. That was the way which was helping me to feel better. But, the truth was that I missed Lily. Terribly." she paused again.

Harry was listening all along. He still had troubles with understanding that the person who just said all that was his aunt. His only aunt. The one who was treating him like scum for all those years. He didn't say a thing. Simply, he let her continue.

"And now, when _you-know-who_ is back, I feel the same fear which I felt so many years ago. That fear which I felt for Lily. And James. Now, I'm feeling it for you. It would be ideal thing to say that I, Vernon and Dudley can protect you or do some big thing to help. Not even our death would help. But, we will always be here. You can always get back. _You-know-who_ has your blood now, and that weakened the blood bond. But it still exist. So don't hesitate to use it." she said and smiled a little.

Harry slowly nodded "Thank you aunt Petunia. I wasn't expecting that I will ever hear this from you. But it's nice to know that I have someone on my side, and that someone is actually giving me a hand." he said and she smiled again.

"Don't forget about us. And please promise me that you will be careful." he bowed his head a little and ran his fingers trough his hair.

"I will give my best. I don't want to die either. Yet." he said. She wasn't smiling anymore as she stood up and gave him sudden hug. After few seconds she let him go and he saw that she quickly wiped of tears which rolled down on her cheeks.

"Go now. And write if you can. I won't mind to get a letter occationaly. Not even if that would mean that the owl will bring it."

Harry smiled. That meant a lot. His aunt and uncle were always worried what will neghbours say about owls which were bringing letters to him. Together they walked back into the living room where Harry collected his suitcase. He gave her a hug and said.

"Thank you for everything. I will write. Take care. And take care for uncle and Dudley." she nodded and he stepped away. It was time for him to apparate.

With one loud crack he appeared behind the main building on the Kings Cross station. He looked around to make sure that no one saw him. Luckily no one was around. He walked into the station. Just like always, a lot of people were on it. He still had enough time so he casually walked over to the barrier and passed trough the wall to the peron 9 and 3/4. Immediately he felt like he was at home. Almost instantly he saw a bunch of familiar faces.

"Hey Harry!" someone from the train yelled and he saw Dean and Seamus waving from the inside "Come to our compartment."

He grinned "I'll be there in a sec."

He pulled his suitcase in the train and walked to the compartment. Just as he wanted to get in he heard another familiar voice.

"Harry hi!" Ginny Weasley smiled and walked over to him and gave him quick kiss on the cheek "I'm so happy to see that you're here after all." she said quietly and hugged him. He hugged her back.

"Well, I decided that the best thing is to get back. So you will see me around."

She grinned "I'm looking forward." with that she waved again and he walked into the compartment.

"Whoa mate! What was that?" Seamus chuckled.

Harry laughed and sat down "It's nice to see you too mate." That was the only thing he was able to say before the doors opened again and Ron Weasley appeared.

"So you are all here." he said catching his breath.

"What's the matter Ron? You look like you've just ran a miles." Dean said looking at him.

Ron just flopped on the seat opposite of Harry's "Don't ask. Just blame the first years." Harry, Seamus and Dean laughed. The expression on Ron's face was just too funny.

Everything was on it's place besides one thing. Hermione was always sharing the compartment with them and now she wasn't here.

"Where is Hermione?" Harry quickly asked turning to Ron.

"Oh, she's in the prefect's compartment. She promised that she will take care about everything so I managed to slip and join you here. We'll see her when we arrive." Harry just nodded and turned to Seamus who just started talking about brand new broomsticks he saw in Qualitly Quidditch Supplies last time he was in Diagon Alley. Really, to Harry, everything seemed normal. And he decided to enjoy in the peaceful time because he knew that it won't last for long.

* * *

Please R&R, I'll get the next chapter soon as I already have it typed. But before I publish it, I'd like to hear what do you think about this one. Enjoy ;) 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of JKR characters, objects, spells or anything else... You know that story, right?

* * *

Summary: Harry Potter decided to come back to Hogwarts for his last year. Lord Voldemort still didn't attack and no one from the wizarding community believe that he will attack anytime soon. What will happen? Is the wizarding community right? And what about Harry?

* * *

**Because of her... - part 2**

Hogwarts express started moving and Harry stopped listening what his friends were talking about. He leaned back on his seat, closed his eyes and emptied his mind. It was a pleasure to think about nothing. Well, to be complitely honest he couldn't empty his mind complitely. An image was floating in front of his closed eyes. A picture of her. He could never block it. And at this point he didn't even want to. A little daydreaming was never a bad thing. He really wanted to see her and he was looking forward to a moment when they all walk into the Great hall and take their places.

Suddenly someone punched him in the shoulder. Well, it wasn't exactly a punch. It was more like someone pushed him. He opened his eyes and saw Ron's face. Then he looked around. Everyone were already dresses. He realized that he fell asleep.

"Hey get up and get dressed." Ron ordered "You still have few minutes before we arrive." he said and Harry just nodded.

Quickly he collected things he needed and walked to the other compartment to change. It was empty so Harry could dress and quickly return. Walking out of the compartment he almost bumped into Lavender Brown. She immediately smiled.

"Hello Harry! Sorry about that. I don't know what has gotten into me today. I'm totally clumsy." she said.

"It's nice to see you again Lavender. And don't worry about that. I'm having a crazy day myself. Well, see you later in the Great hall." he said turning away to leave.

And then it happened again. It was just destined that he bump into someone today. He obviously couldn't avoid that. The girl who he bumped into lost the ballance and the luck-factor was that his reflexes were still working. He caught her just in the second before she started falling. He pulled her up and she stepped on her feet again. She gained her ballance and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry..." he started trying to remember her name.

His mind was still relatively empty and even though she looked really familiar and he knew that they had classes together, he still couldn't remember her name. She slightly shook her head and brightly smiled.

"I survived. Thanks for catching me on time." she said and passed by him. After few steps she turned around to and faced him again.

"And the name is Charlotte. Considering the fact that we're in same house for 7 years now, you could remember that Harry." she smiled again and left him standing there alone.

_Gah! I'm just really stupid._ Harrythought to himself. She was right. How could he forget someone who was in same house as hom for seven years? He just shook his head and walked back into the compartment where the others were. Seamus was talking again, that wasn't surprise.

"Man! She is totally gorgeous. I forgot that she looked that way. Just amazing." he said.

Harry gave him quizzical look as he sat back down "Who are you talking about?" Seamus turned to him and grinned.

"About Charlotte Clark, of course." he said. Ron immediately chuckled.

"Aww how cute, out little Seamus has a crush." he said teasingly.

Seamus turned back to him and his face changed colour into a slight shade of pink. However he didn't say a thing.

"She is Gryffindor, right?" Harry said "I think I've just bumped into her. Couldn't remember her name. My brain simply decided not to work today." Ron, Dean and Seamus turned to him.

"Man! Potter, what has gotten into you? You can't forget such important things." Dean said dramatically and shook his head. Harry grinned.

"Maybe I got the virus from Neville. He is the one who is usually forgetting things. And since he isn't here currently someone has to take the role." he said and they all laughed.

"Did I hear that someone mentioned me?" a voice from the doors said and Neville's head showed up.

"Hey Neville!" all of them said in unision.

He smiled "Well, we better get out if we want to get carriages. We arrived."

Soon, they were all out. Finally they weren't forced to drag suitcases behind them. As they approached to the carriages, Ron whispered.

"This is a crazy thing. I still can't see them. Those flying horses." before he got into the carriage, Harry quickly glanced at them.

He was still one of the rare students who could see the thestrals. The carriages started moving and soon they were all sitting on their usual places by the Gryffindor table. Harry was still looking around. He still couldn't see her.

"Where the hell is Hermione?" Ron muttered "Someone actually has to listen McGonagal's speech and I don't think we have any volunteers." Harry grinned, but the answer arrived from Ginny.

"She is with professor Vector. The professor needed her help. I don't think she'll be able to come to dinner." Ron just grunted and Harry turned to McGonagal. He didn't have intention to listen though. He already knew what she was going to say.

The next few hours just flew by and before he even realized, he was lying in his bed, looking at the cealling and hoping that he will see her tomorrow.

* * *

Well, no one posted a review... Still, I have decided to post chapter number 2. Hopefully, this will be the one someone will like. If not, there is always chapter number 3 which will come out soon :) R&R and of course - Enjoy ;) 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of JKR characters, objects, spells or anything else... You know that story, right?

* * *

Summary: Harry Potter decided to come back to Hogwarts for his last year. Lord Voldemort still didn't attack and no one from the wizarding community believe that he will attack anytime soon. What will happen? Is the wizarding community right? And what about Harry?

* * *

**Because of her... - part 3**

Next morning Harry woke up before his roomates. He already used to be awake in the dawn. It was happening since last day of the last term. Luckily he was able to fall asleep at all. Once again everything played in front of his eyes. He still remembered every single thing. But he didn't want to see all of that happening again. It was hard enough when it happened first time. Quickly, he threw the blankets off his body, stood up and dressed himself. Without waking Ron or anybody else, he silently walked out of the dormatory leaving cloak and all his books inside. He still didn't have schedule for today so he didn't even know which classes and professors he had to bare today.

Just like every other morning, he was anxcoius to get his copy of the daily prophet. He had to stay well informed. Voldemort knew every single thing, he didn't have to question that. That was for sure. All of his Death Eaters were by his side and he was getting new followers. The Order was getting new followers too but the fact was that still wasn't enough. He slightly shook his head. Thinking about this won't change anything and he really didn't want to mess up his entire day. He pushed the large doors of the Great hall and walked in. Only few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were sitting at their tables and silently eating and chatting. He walked over to the Gryffindor table and took a seat. In that very moment, an owl flew over his head and dropped Daily Prophet by his plate. He immediately grabbed it and searched trough the pages.

Harry looked up from the Gryffindor table. For few seconds he was simply glancing around and then his eyes turned to the entrance into the great hall. A bunch of first years bursted in. Just like always when he saw new students, he smiled. They were so funny, and they looked so innocent. He sighed and looked back at the headline in the front page of the Daily Prophet he was holding in his hand.

Things weren't going well. Not well at all. He read first few lines once again even though he already knew the article by heart. He read it so many times this morning. A new death... Another person died. He put the newspaper down on the table and leaned back on the cold wall. He closed his eyes feeling as the coldness is running trough his body. This time he didn't mind. Actually, he felt like it was helping him. His heart was also becoming colder and colder, as it seemed, every single day. Nothing was bringing him joy anymore. Well, except...

"Harry!" he heard a voice calling him and he immediately opened his eyes. She was standing right there in front of him. It was like he called her with his own mind. She was the only one who could heat his heart and make him act like usual self. Whenever she was near he... The girl who was standing in front of him... Hermione Granger. She smiled as she saw almost confused look on his face "Are you ok?"

He quickly nodded "Yeah. I'm ok." he smiled looking at her as she sat down on the opposite side of the table. She quickly glanced at the newspaper which were still laying on the table and slightly frowned.

"You have read it too? Those aren't good news. At all. They all are still clueless. Everyone are so confused. No one knows what to do." she said turning back to him. At this point he looked away and ran his fingers trough his always messy hair.

"Well, all what we were expecting is actually happening. I'm not surprised." she remained silent for few moments as she continued looking at him.

Lately, she was worrying about him much. Maybe even more then she was supposed to. Quickly and without thinking she placed her hand over his which was still lying on the table. Really surprised, Harry looked back at her, straight in her eyes. This was surprising even for her.

"Please... Please promise me that you will be careful." she almost whispered. Harry opened his mouth to answer but nothing came out. He couldn't say a word. The only thing he could do was stare at her eyes. It was like they hypnotized him. She continued looking at him waiting for his response. But before he could say a thing Ron bursted in.

"Hello there mates!" he was obviously in great mood. Hermione quickly pulled back her hand and Harry managed to look away and grab the newspaper before Ron could notice a thing.

* * *

Well, that was the chapter number 3. It's short one I know, but more will come soon. Thank you for the reviews very much ) Continue reading and don't forget to review this time as well. Chapter 4 is typed as well so you can expect it soon. Enjoy ;) 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of JKR characters, objects, spells or anything else... You know that story, right?

* * *

Summary: Harry Potter decided to come back to Hogwarts for his last year. Lord Voldemort still didn't attack and no one from the wizarding community believe that he will attack anytime soon. What will happen? Is the wizarding community right? And what about Harry?

* * *

Because of her... - part 4

Seriously, Ron was smiling like it was Christmas morning and no matter how hard both Harry and Hermione were try to guess why, they were failing. They had only two options - to ask or let Ron tell them by himself. But by the way he grabbed eggs, bacon and other breakfast things, and placed them in his plate was clearly telling that he was waiting for them to ask him. Hermione looked at Harry with completely clueless expression on her face and he returned the same expresson. Finally, she turned her eyes to Ron.

"Would you care to share?" she simply asked and raised her goblet to take a sip. He raised his head and faked clueless expression.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Care to share what?" he asked slightly tilting his head to a side.

Hermione raised her eyebrows and both Harry and Ron could sense mild attack coming their way. It was the first day of school and it wasn't very wise idea to piss Hermione off. At least not today. Ron quickly turned to Harry.

"Ok, mate, tell her that I have no idea what she' s talking about." but as he looked at him carefully he noticed the expression which was oddly similar to the one Hermione had.

"Oh I see. The duo has ganged up against me. I see everything." he continued dramatically.

Hermione instantly rolled her eyes and Harry wasn't far away from that either. When Ron opened his mouth to speak again Harry wasn't listening anymore. It was Hermione's turn to suffer. Once again this morning he looked around the Great hall. It was slowly filling. Ravenclaw table was the loudest one as many students were sitting around it. Still, the Slytherin table was completely quiet. Surprisingly. Harry didn't expect to see Draco Malfoy in Hogwarts once again. Still, he wasn't sure. Death Eaters had new tactics. Sly and evil ones. They weren't losing this much in this war. They have already recruited many new loyal members. But of course, the inner circle always stayed the same. He was deep in his thoughts, so by now he didn't realize that he is basically staring at one of the Gryffindor girls. He shook his head slightly as he saw that she is waving in front of his face. He instantly recognized her. That was Charlotte of course. After the train accident he couldn't ever forget her name, he was sure. She smiled to him and he smiled back. It looked like she is going to say something but suddenly, another owl flied over his head and landed on the edge of his plate. He didn't recognize it so he simply stared at it for few moments.

"The bloody hell! Are you going to open it or will you simply continue staring at it for the rest of the day?" Ron asked already slightly annoyed. Harry stretched his arm and took the letter which was tied to the owl's leg.

_Mr. Potter,_

_Come to my office after the breakfast. I have some important informations for you. Don't worry about the first class, I have aranged everything with professor Flitwick. Regards,_

_McGonagall, Minerva_

He raised his head from the letter and immediately faced Ron and Hermione's anxcious faces. In next moment they started in unison "Who sent it?" and "What does it say?" The owl already flew away so he guessed that professor McGonagall didn't need an answer. He put the letter back in the envelope and started raising from the table.

"From McGonagall. She needs to see me before the first class." Ron and Hermione were now looking up at him "Why?"

He shrugged "I have no idea. I can't remember that I did anything already. But then again, I might be wrong. See you later." he said and with that walked out of the Great hall. First he climbed into the Gryffindor tower to take his books and things he needed. Just on time, he knocked on the doors of professor McGonagall's office.

"Come in." he heard from the inside and walked in "Good morning Mr. Potter. You're wondering why I asked you to come here, am I right?" he just nodded and approached to her desk "Sit down, please." she continued "Like I have said, I have something to tell you. We both know what happened few months ago. So, now I have to ask you to stay away from any trouble at all. You know that simply anything you do could be dangerous. Professor Dumbledore has left some letter and informations so I will get back to you with that." she said eyeing him as she is reading his mind.

Not waiting for his answer she continued this time a little quieter "Everything is still quiet. And we think that will remain for some time. But by the end of this school year you will have to go into hiding. Then he will attack."

He slightly raised his eyebrows and finally spoke up "Into hiding?"

She nodded "Yes, we're trying to establish perfectly safe place. You are the target. And for now, none of us is ready to strike back. So we all will have to buy some time and find a proper moment." she said and pushed an envelope across the desk towards him. He took it and opened. A small badge was in it. A badge of the Head Boy. He looked at her, now totally confused.

"Put it on immediately and wear it constantly. I have decided that you have deserved it." she finally softly smiled "You are free to go now. Charms is the first class of this term."

Still kinda confused, Harry stood up and left the office. The badge was still in his hand. Slowly, he placed it on his shirt, but on not so visible place. He still didn't want people to see it. He knocked on the classroom doors.

"Oh mister Potter, do come in. You have been excused." the small wizard, professor Flitwick said "Here, you can sit down beside miss Clark." Harry nodded and sat down by Charlotte. Looking back at her he smiled "Hi."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews guys ) I'm so happy to know that someone is actually reading this. Please continue reviewing and I will get next part soon - I promise. 

Now, to answer the question - This will be H/Hr but only partially. You will see with whom Harry will end up. Maybe it will be Hermione. And, well, maybe not )


End file.
